1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure relate to displaying an image in a book, and more specifically, to displaying the image using a projector integrated into the form factor of the book.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the popularity of electronic media has risen, the circulation of printed media (e.g., newspapers, books, journals, etc.) has decreased. For example, electronic readers (e.g., e-readers) enable people to store a plurality of books in a single electronic device which enhances portability and may reduce costs. Even bedtime stories, which have traditionally been delivered in the form of a book, may be delivered using a tablet, laptop, smartphone, or other interactive electronic device. These devices include user interaction systems such a touch sensor, display screen, and sound modules that may be preferred by the child. For example, the child may be able to influence the story by touching the screen or pressing a button. Although a child may be able to interact with certain types of books (e.g., pop-up books, touch-and-feel books, etc.), the ability of a user to interact with a printed book is limited.